Love Birds from Seperate Worlds
by CrazyAcorn
Summary: Robyn Christopher, a high-class lass...who absolutely loathes it. After climbing aboard the Pearl in order to escape her horrid fiance, she never realised how close she'd become with the captain... Rated M for smexy moments. Jack/OC
1. Chapter One

My first chapter ever published on ! (squeal!!) Please Read and Rate

**Chapter One**

The ocean was the bluest of blue. You could see right through her crystal clear waters.... it was beautiful. While you sat there staring at the sea, a dark ship came from the horizon, with sails as black as the night sky. You had to get out of the hell you were living. You had thought of the plan for weeks, but never really had the opportunity to put it into action. Mother and Father were out seeing friends and the black dot that was coming your way was the perfect boat for an escape attempt. A pirate's boat…you thought.

"I'm doing it," you said out loud. You stormed over to your cupboard, pulling out your best red dress. You felt the velvet fabric through your fingers, the last time you'll feel it in one piece. You pulled a knife out of your bedside drawer and sliced the dress in two. You cut the sleeves shorter, creating a red velvet shirt. You tied your dark hair into a messy bun, one that you knew Mother would complain about. You stormed into the kitchen, finding an old potato sack to hold your clothes and supplies. You grabbed a loaf of bread, two apples and a bottle of your father's rum; shoving them into the sack. As you ran back up the stairs, you bumped into Mary: the maid. She was holding a silver tea-tray that was carrying a slice of cake and a tea cup. The tea spilt all over your pea-green dress, one that you had inherited from you colour-blind grandmother.

"I'm so sorry Miss Robyn! Please, I'll…why do you have that?" Mary asked, pointing at the potato sack. She smiled, suddenly realising the plan.

"Good luck," she whispered. You hugged her; she was your oldest and most trustworthy friend. You had only told her your plan, and she was probably the only one who would have approved of it. You ran past her, running into Mother and Father's bedroom. You looked over to your father's chest of drawers, smiling at the sight of his old leather hat. You grabbed it, placing it delicately on your head as you watched yourself in the mirror. It created a shadow over your face, so people wouldn't be able to tell who you were. You smiled and pulled open the drawers, finally finding a pair of pants that would've been able to fit you; dark brown tattered things that should've been thrown out years ago.

"Bless you," you said as you slammed the drawer shut. Beside the drawers was a pair of black boots, when you pulled them on you found them to be your size. It was as if God wanted you to break away from life. You ran back to your room, stumbling because of the fact that you only had one boot on. When you made it, you pulled off your green dress with much struggling, standing in only your white laced corset and under-garment. You tried on the new shirt, the loose fabric floated over your wild black hair. It fitted perfectly, loose enough to hide your small curves. The brown pants managed to go over the top of your boot, and you put the other one on. You topped it all off with the brown leather hat. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you looked sixteen year old boy, not a girl of eighteen. The disguise was perfect, now for the escape. You put the knife in the bag as well, it may come in handy. You also put in a few of your gold necklaces and trinkets; they would come in handy for bargaining. You bolted down the stairs and out the door, smiling in the orange glow of a soon-to-set-sun. Running as fast as you possibly could, you headed for the jetty. The mysterious black ship was pulling into port, and you could see figures running out of it. Pirates, filled with a lust for gold. When the last man ran off the dark ship, you quickly walked over to it. You watched the figures run off; most of them looked in their early twenties. Quite young for pirates, you thought. You found a thick rope that they had used to get off and began to pull yourself up, kicking the ship's side as you climbed. Sweat dripped down your forehead; you had never worked this hard in the sun before. When you managed to collapse on board, you picked up the sack of supplies and looked for a way to get _inside _the ship. After much searching, you found a door to downstairs. You could hear over in the distance the sound of women screaming and roaring laughter; the pirates had started their looting. You didn't have much time; you took a final look at the setting sun and opened the door. The whole ship was dark inside, but you ran down the stairs while your eyes adjusted to the blackness. You walked past cells, the captain's quarters, and finally…

"…the rum locker," you said to yourself. You looked inside, it was fairly full but they would need to stop for more if they were all heavy drinkers. There was some space in the back, small enough for you to be hidden but large enough for you to hide in comfort. You wish you had brought one of your father's coats along, it was freezing down there. You could hear a voice yelling above deck, the captain was giving orders to the other men. You heard the word 'Tortuga' and smiled, it was the port for pirates; a perfect place to start a new life of freedom. You felt the ship begin to drift along the water; the waves were starting to break on the hull. They were soothing sounds, and you soon found yourself falling asleep…

…until you heard the door open. You woke up with a start, forgetting immediately the dream you were having. You heard footsteps approaching and began to make yourself as small and hidden away as possible. You hid in the dark corner of your hiding place, prepared for the yelling of a captain.

"We need more rum, lads!" the figure said. You sighed with relief as he walked off, thankful that he hadn't noticed you. When everything on the boat was quiet, you stuck your head out of the cellar door and listened for any footsteps. You could only hear distant sounds of laughter, you had landed in Tortuga. Walking up the dark stairs, you could see an orange glow of lit torches in the distance. You stepped on the deck, smiling at what you saw; an island full of drinking pirates and screaming prostitutes. It was the perfect place to become a pirate, exactly what you wanted. Jumping onto the jetty, you saw a man with dark braided hair and a bandanna with another man around his age. He was pointing into the direction of a bar, where the dark-haired figure began to walk over to. The other figure called something to him, but all you could hear was 'captain'. You smiled at the bandanna-man; he was rather cute for a captain. The only captains you knew were old and growing grey hairs. This person was different…mysterious…You watched him walk off; he was swaying from side to side as he went.

…and maybe a bit drunk…You followed him into the bar, suddenly growing a thirst for rum. It was a very violent place; chairs flying through the air, men chatting up curvy girls in dark spaces, swearing drinkers and singing drunks. You decided to stay close to the bandanna-man, running over to him quickly.

"Pint of rum please, mate."

"Make it two," you quickly cut in. As the drinks came, you realised how foolish you were. Your payment (the necklaces) was back on the ship. You looked up at the bartender and at the stranger, pleading eyes asking him to pay. Bandanna-man smiled and pulled out a small black coin-purse, one that was obviously stolen from a woman when he was looting. He threw it at the bartender and walked off with both drinks. You gasped as you suddenly realised that he had stolen your drink. He heard your gasp and turned around, a twinkle in his eye.

"Listen, I paid for both drinks. That makes both of them mine, savvy?" He walked off, not saying another word. You stared after him, wondering if every captain was going to be like this. You followed him, frustrated and determined to get it back.

"Yes, you did pay for both drinks, sir. But out of the kindness of your heart, could you perhaps let me claim one of them?" You said, putting on a deeper voice. He looked at you, an eyebrow raised. Your voice must've been a bit too deep and a bit too proper. He sat down at an empty table, still holding onto the drinks.

"You're new around here, who are you?" he asked. You sat down in front of him, looking into eyes.

"Christopher Robinson, who are you?" you asked back.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, holding out his hand. You didn't shake it, just kept looking into his eyes. He stared back into yours, almost like he was reading your mind.

"How'd you get here?" he asked, putting his hand away.

"Stowaway," you whispered. Jack smiled at you, a gold tooth glinting. He passed you a pint, you smiled back.

"Cheers," you said together before drinking down the whole glass in one go. You wiped your mouth on the back of your hand and stood up, preparing to leave.

"Thanks for the drink," you said as you turned away. You walked out into the night, feeling stronger than ever. As you walked down the road, the drink started to make you feel woozy. You collapsed into an alleyway, leaning on the wall of a building. Taking off your hat, you looked up at the night sky and your hair fell around your face. You breathed in deeply and closed your eyes, absorbing the smells and essence of Tortuga. Suddenly, you felt a hand around your mouth and an arm wrapped tightly around your waist. They began to pull you harshly out of the alley.

"Let go of me!" You screamed, but no one could hear you. Not only was it all coming out muffled, but you couldn't be heard above the noise the rest of the town was making. The man's thick fingers made harsh white marks on your skin; bruises would soon appear there in a few days.

"Looks like we got ourselves a pretty poppet," the stranger whispered into your ear. You looked into his cold eyes and pasty face, nearly fainting at the sight. His breath smelt of rum and other liquor and his teeth were a rotten shade of yellow. He dragged you out of the alley; you kicked your legs and squirmed around in his arms.

"Stop struggling, save your energy for the auction." The word echoed in your mind…

…he was going to sell you off…


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

As the stranger tied rope around your wrists, you tried to think about the positive things that were happening; you were meeting new people, you were away from home…that was about it.

"Stop squirming and get on the stage!" He shouted at you, pushing you onto the stage with the other two girls. One was a girl with long red curls in a matching dress and the other was in a green dress with long blonde curls. They weren't saying anything, just merely staring saucily into the crowd of drunken men.

"What's going on?" you hissed at them. The blonde turned to you; her darkly outlined eyes were staring at your green ones.

"We're being auctioned off to these blokes; I've been here hundreds of times. You don't know your way around Tortuga, do you love?" She whispered before looking back at the audience.

"What do you mean, hundreds of times?" you asked. The red-head looked at you this time.

"They don't care if you've already been auctioned off, married, wealthy, whatever. If you're lying in the streets by yourself, they'll take you here," she looked back at the crowd. She gave a cheeky smile and the whole crowd went wild.

"We wants the red head!" some men began to shout. You stared at them, petrified that you had to go through with this, too.

"Show us your harbour side!" The auctioneer said. The red-head turned around, showing the men a side view of her body. They wolf whistled and began to laugh. One man looked up at you, suddenly cheering.

"Hey, mate! How much for the little one with the dark curls?"

"I saw her first!" the man beside him shouted.

"Well can't we share her around? You'd like that wouldn't you?!" The two began to laugh, pointing up at you. It was something out of a really bad dream; you just wished that it would end. You then saw a familiar face in the crowd, the man from the bar. You looked at him, pleading eyes. But you realised, he wouldn't recognise you. You were Christopher when he met you, but now you're innocent Katherine. Or maybe not…Jack was looking up at you with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. He glanced over at the auctioneer, catching his attention.

"Mate, where did you find this one?" he asked, pointing at you.

"Oh her? She was lying in an alley, all dark and filthy. Thought she could use a good home! But she was a feisty thing to catch," he smiled up at you. You spat in his eye, disgusted by the way he looked at you. The crowd roared with laughter.

"Twenty quid!"

"Thirty and a bottle of rum!"

"Thirty five!" Oh god, it had started. Jack pulled out a small sack of coins; it jingled a tune as he handed it over to the auctioneer.

"Everything in there for the dark one," he said. The auctioneer looked at you and then back at Jack, he nodded. You smiled and jumped off the stage, the crowd started to groan as you got off. The auctioneer started to open the bag; Jack grabbed your arm and ran off.

"Mate! There are only two coins in 'ere!" the pasty man called after you. So that's why we're running, you thought. You ran harder, following Jack back to the dark ship that you had stowed away on. So he was the captain of _your _ship? That was a major coincidence. You turned around, seeing a gang of angry drunks running after you. You heard a bullet whizz past your head, making you scream. Jack was already at the ship, untying the ropes that kept it there. You kept running, felling as if your heart were in your throat. Your wrists were beginning to burn behind your back; if you survived, the first thing you were going to do was untie them. Jack pulled you onboard, his hand gripping tightly around your arm. The boat slowly began to drift off and the crew began to untie the sails. One of the members walked up to you and Jack, his dark hair tied into a ponytail.

"Jack, we found this downstairs in the rum cellar." He held up a sack, _your_ sack. He handed it over to Jack, who looked at the contents and back at you.

"_You_ said you were a stowaway," he said. You looked up at him, a face full of innocence.

"_You_ said you were a captain, but _I'm_ not getting upset about it." Jack chuckled, handing the sack over to you. You grabbed it, holding it to your chest.

"I can pay," you said as you pulled out two gold necklaces; they shined in the captain's eyes. He grabbed the necklaces and pulled the bottle of rum out the sack, taking a long swig before handing it over to the other pirate.

"Gibbs, take it to the rum cabinet. Christopher, go with him," he waved his hand over to the door. You followed Gibbs but turned around as you reached the stairs.

"It's not Christopher, its Robyn," you yelled to Jack. He smiled at you and inspected the necklaces. You followed Gibbs down the dark stairs; there were a few lanterns out for lighting but that was it.

"Captain Sparrow's pretty young for a pirate; he looks about…twenty four?" you said to Gibbs. He turned to face you, a smile on his face.

"He used to be older, but that all changed when we discovered the fountain of youth," he said before trying to unlock the cellar door.

"How can you go there? It's a mere fairy-tale," you asked him. The sea-salt in the air must've gotten to his head. Either that or the man thought of you as a child...Gibbs glared at you as he opened the cellar door.

"If you really want to be a pirate that badly, then stop acting so high-and-mighty." He gave you a final look-over and went inside the stinking rum cellar. Even though you were slightly hurt by his comment, Gibbs did have a point.

"So...what was it like at the fountain?" you asked him. "Is it really like the legends say it is?" Gibbs looked back at you, a smile on his face. His took another large sip of rum and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"That's more like it, missy... The fountain was everything and more...beautifully carved inscriptions and crystal clear waters," he said. "But it wasn't just a pretty sight...we lost a dozen men on the journey, and a few more died when we arrived." Your heart was full of curiosity as you listened to his tale. He was like a grandfather that you never had.

"How did they die?" You asked. His face lost its mysterious smile and it faded to a hurt expression of sadness.

"They...they went too far back," he replied. You understood, they suffered the pain of pre-birth and faded away from existence. You nodded, showing that you understood what he meant. He smiled and put the rum bottle in a holder before walking back up the stairs. You stayed alone in the room, absorbing the smell of alcohol. There wasn't exactly much to do, so you finished off the bottle of your rum and went back upstairs. The ship creaked as the waves lashed against it, but the Pearl maintained her course. Tortuga was far behind you, lit up in orange torch lights. You felt safe as you found yourself away from the angry mob of perverts. You felt sorry for the two girls you were standing with, but they seemed to be fine when you were talking to them. They could cope... Looking around the deck, you soon found Jack up at the wheel. He was looking out to the open horizon, a smile on his face. You sat on the stairs, looking up at him. He seemed so content, as if nothing had happened to him at all. You sort of admired him for his calm attitude; you had a million things worrying your little mind nearly every day. He noticed you watching him and smiled at you.

"So, Robyn...what's your story?" You looked out at the horizon, trying to find a way out of this question. You shrugged and kept staring at the sea. The moonlight had lightly kissed the water and a sudden calming sensation had come over you as you watched the light ripple with the waves.

"I'm a stowaway...that's it." You looked back up at him, wanting to see if he accepted it as a decent answer. He didn't, let's leave it as that.

"But what happened _before_ all that?" he asked, waving at the mess that was Tortuga. You sighed and shook your head sadly.

"Love, if you don't want to say anything...then tough. _Tell_ me," he pleaded. You eventually gave in. He was your new captain, so you had to follow captain's orders.

"I'm Robyn Christopher," you started. "I was leading a fine life...it was filled with wealth and beauty. But then my mother introduced me to my fiancé...and everything changed. I realised how I was like a trapped bird...I yearned for more freedom. I fell in love with the ocean and its majesty. I wished for the pirate life...the _free_ life." Jack raised an eyebrow at the mention of your fiancé, but that was the only sign of interest that he gave. You sighed and continued looking out to the sea, hypnotised by its beauty. After a long pause, Jack looked back down at you.

"What's your fiancé like?" Ah, so he _was_ paying attention to you. You didn't bother to turn your head to Jack; you instead rested it against the wooden railings.

"A pig-like creature named Henry who only wants me as a wife so that I can have children, do chores and look pretty..." you looked out to Jack from the corner of your eye, he was chuckling and smiling back at you. You chuckled with him, happy to have finally found someone that sees Henry as the 'charmer' that he really is. You kept chuckling, soon turning the chuckle into full-on laughter. Either the rum must've gotten to your head or you were actually having a fairly good time. You began to get onto your feet, stumbling slightly. Yep, it was the rum. Jack watched you as you began to collect yourself, trying to maintain your cool. You fell back against the railings as the ship swayed slightly, feeling vomit rush through your mouth. But, with a heap of effort, you managed to swallow it all back down and wipe your hair out of your face. The disgusting taste in your mouth stung with pain of your red-raw throat. Looking back to Jack, he seemed to understand what just happened. It certainly wasn't the best way to make a good impression on your captain. You sighed, loving the feel of fresh air in your slimy throat.

"So what exactly do pirates do?" You asked. "Gibbs told me about the fountain of youth...do you lot just go travelling everywhere?" Jack smiled and walked over to you, leaving the ship under her own course. You sat on the wooden railing, smiling at him as he smiled back.

"A little more than that, love." He said as he gently stroked a finger under your chin. What a flirt, you thought. You looked in his eyes, showing that you weren't fooled by his clever trick. His smile grew and he let his hand fall by his side.

"There's the classic looting..." he said, not as interested in you anymore.

"What sort of treasure do you find?" You asked him. He suddenly pulled out a little black box, his compass. When he flicked it open, you saw that it didn't point north. What a stupid little thing, you thought. But remembering Gibbs' words in your mind, you pushed the thought away as quickly as it came.

"Anything your heart desires," Jack whispered. You reached out for the compass, but Jack quickly shut it with a snap and made it retreat back to his belt.

"Not yet, sweetheart. You're going to have to be on the Pearl a lot longer in order to figure out the magic behind this little thing."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

You woke up in your hammock, a bottle of rum clutched in your arm pit. Its top was open and you felt the warm liquid had spilt onto your arm as the ship swayed during the night. Its strong scent made you want to drink more, but you had such a throbbing headache that you could barely move. You groaned as you sat up in the thin material. You had never slept in a hammock before; you were used to the wonder of a soft and squishy mattress. But this was pleasantly relaxing; it was easier to get to sleep. You got out as gracefully as you could, but you ended up falling head-first onto the wooden planks of the floor. You groaned and rubbed your face, angry at yourself for being such a clumsy idiot. This was your third day aboard the Black Pearl, but you still hadn't seen any pirate-like action. You yearned for something exciting, something dangerous. For that was what you expected when you signed up to be a pirate. You pulled on your shirt/dress over your loosely tied corset; not bothering about appearances anymore was the best part of being a pirate. The ship came to a sudden thud as it landed on the beach. You fell back to the floor, shocked by the sudden halt. Your head hit the floor for the second time and you swore, getting tired of this routine already. You could practically feel the brain cells fade away. You pulled on your boots while thinking about Captain Sparrow. Maybe that's what happened to Jack...he had hit his head on the floor so many times that all his brain cells slowly began to disappear. You stood onto your feet and started to walk up the stairs. You heard everyone crying out as they ran off the deck and onto the shore. They were probably getting more rum. That seemed to be the only thing aboard this ship. You peeked into Jack's quarters and found him sitting on his chair, fingering the necklaces that you had given him in return for a spot on the ship. He hadn't noticed you; he was absorbed in the shimmering treasures.

"She really was part of the fine life..." he muttered to himself. You smiled at the attention, closing the creaking door behind you as you walked into the room. Jack looked over his shoulder slightly, not really caring about your presence. You didn't really care that much, just as long as he knew you were present.

"Captain," you greeted him formally. He continued playing with his new prize, still not speaking to you. The back of his chair was turned to you, so you could only see his arms.

"Sir, about the crew...do I go with them?" You asked. He sat up and leaned over the top of the chair, resting his chin on the edge.

"Nah, you're not ready for the looting yet..." he replied. "You might get into trouble and become the damsel in distress." You glared at him as soon as he mentioned damsel, looking at him through your eyelashes. Jack merely chuckled and gave another one of his dazzling smiles. He plunked himself back down on his chair, not regretting the whole 'damsel' thing. But he was right...you needed to learn about piracy, defence, the lot. And he was the only person who could teach you these things...

"Captain Sparrow...if you really think of me as a damsel..." you said as you went onto your knees. You looked at the back of his chair, not knowing what he was doing on the other side. "...Then teach me to be a pirate." You kept looking at the chair, practically boring right through it with your eye-power. Jack suddenly leapt from over the top of the chair, two swords in his hand. You jumped back onto your feet and grabbed a sword as he threw it through the air. You watched Jack as he circled you, eyeing you up and down. You tapped your sword on the floor, growing impatient as his game continued. Just as you thought he had forgotten all about your training, he swiped his sword near your ankles. You cleanly jumped over the blade and smiled at Jack once you landed.

"Good reflexes will always come in handy," he said. His sword scraped against yours, the shining metal blades glowed in the light. He pressed your sword against your neck until you could feel the cold metal lightly scrape your skin.

"But strength is a necessary." His face came closer to yours, your noses almost touching. His warm breath on your face made you shiver, he smelt of rum, ink and grease. A bead of sweat dripped down your forehead as you pushed against him, sending Jack backward. He watched you as you wiped the sweat off of your face with the back of your other hand. As soon as you looked back at him, he lunged forward. You side-stepped him and he ran past you, quickly stopping and turning around to where you were. He swung his sword at your face and you blocked it with your own. You had no idea how confusing and difficult this would be. You ducked away from him, quickly walking to the other side of the room. He chuckled and smiled at you.

"Darling, you can't always run away from your opponent. You have to _fight_," he said as he came closer to you. You quickly lunged at him, your sword nearly colliding with his chest. He stopped in his tracks and dodged you, smiling at your determined nature. You looked up at him from under your eyelashes, your heart pounding in your chest. As he walked closer to you, you swung around just as he did and sliced the sword close to his face. You lowered it quickly to his neck, sharply making him look up to the ceiling. You watched him and he looked at you from the corner of his eye.

"I learn quickly," you answered for him.

"It'll come in handy," he said. You smiled at him and dropped your sword on the floor, looking up at him. He dropped his as well, exhaling with relief. The last few minutes had gone by quickly, but you felt like you had learnt enough. You looked down at Jack's belt and found a pistol, curiosity ticking inside of you. (Okay, all you immature readers who only demand sex from fanfic writers. Grow up. It's a pistol, that's it.) You quickly grabbed it and inspected its design. Jack smiled at you and took it off of you.

"It isn't loaded," he explained. You smiled back and took the antique away from him sharply, continuing your inspection of it.

"I don't care...it's a beauty," you complimented. You always had a fascination with these devices...it was a brilliant invention that serviced in many ways.

"Robyn, I'm not going to teach you how to use it." You shrugged and glanced over at him.

"I already know how to use them, don't worry." He smiled and took it off of you, attaching it to his belt once more. You looked around his quarters, walking slowly along the creaking floorboards. It was rather fine; it had a warm sense to it. It certainly was finer than the room you slept in last night. But there was one thought that still puzzled you...and it had for quite some time now...

"Captain...how do pirates _bathe_?" You said. You felt rather stupid for asking him once you remembered all of the filth that was on his clothes and face. He sighed and pointed at the sun. It was shining through one of the windows in his quarters.

"See that sky?" he said. "Well sometimes clouds come...and when they come, rain falls from them," he waggled his fingers as he indicated the rain. You got the picture; you didn't need any more detail. If you had any more detail, then you'd probably be scared with an unpleasant image for the rest of your life.

"And when that day comes, _I_ will be hiding away in my hammock with a blindfold over my eyes..." You whispered. He chuckled and turned back to you, his eyes suddenly filled with an evil but somehow seductive glimmer.

"You can join us if you want..." he added with a smile. He walked closer to you, as if he was an animal stalking its next meal. "The lads wouldn't mind, honestly. In fact..." he put a finger under your chin and tilted your head upward to his face. He pulled you closer; you could smell his rum again.

"They would enjoy having your...company." You slapped his cheek and he recoiled, letting go of your chin. His face was pink and he smiled back at you, not caring about what he had just done.

"I may be the only woman on this ship, but that doesn't make me the only _whore_ on it." Jack nodded, understanding your point. But he still stared at you with his dark and luring eyes.

"But let's face it...you feel something for me, don't you?" he asked. You smiled at him, thinking up of something that would put him off of you for at least the remaining moments of the day.

"Well...there is something that I feel whenever I see you," you whispered. His eyes went slightly larger as he slowly walked closer to you. But he remained cool about the situation, wrapping his arm tightly around your waist. You felt something that was probably not a pistol as his hips rested against yours. But you pretended that you hadn't noticed this as you looked into his eyes. You leaned close to him, his lips only a centimetre away from yours.

"And what feeling would that be, my little damsel?" he breathed. You stretched up to his ear, your breath on his neck. A smile played on your lips as you said your final word.

"...nausea." You grinned at him and unhooked yourself out from his arms. He remained standing there, not moving an inch. But as you left the room, you thought you saw a smile crawl onto his face.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

You jumped out of your longboat as it reached the shores of Port Royal. It had been several months since you last set foot on this sand. Port Royal was practically famous for its beautiful men and women. But you didn't see it as an island of beauty...you just saw it as your old home. A mere memory that you had forgotten thanks to all of the rum and looting that the pirate life involved. Your potato sack slung casually over your shoulder, you followed Jack and the rest of the crew as you ran into the main square of the town. You heard women screaming as several pirates lunged towards them, some children cried as they watched their families mugged by these criminals. Any other person would have looked at all these people with pity and fear, but you barely gave it a second glance. You had heard all of theses noises before; they didn't really mean anything to you anymore. You followed Jack and Gibbs, as well as several others, as they ran up the hill to the governor's house. It was lit up with several torches and maids that could see your group of scoundrels running up to the mansion were screaming on the top of their lungs. Jack had filled you in about Elizabeth and Will, so you understood about the fact that she used to live in the exact house you were robbing. They had changed governors after Elizabeth's father had died, so there was a whole new family living inside. As a guard jumped out at Jack with a pistol, you quickly stood in between the two and put your sword against his throat.

"Stand aside," you ordered. He quickly glanced over to Jack, who was looking at the guard with a smug smile on his face.

"I'd better do as the young lady says..." he said to him. The guard backed off, running out into the night. You smiled to yourself as you realised that he must have been new to the whole pirate thing. You looked around the well-lit room, smiling at all of the panicking faces. You suddenly looked up at the balcony railing, seeing a tall woman with a baby in her arms. She was very beautiful, with porcelain skin and long red locks tied up in a messy bun. She clutched her crying baby to her breasts, trying to protect it from these drunken fools. But it wouldn't really help the poor thing. And it certainly wouldn't shut it up, either. That was something that Mother had always nagged about, the fact that you'd never become a mother if you hated children this much.

"I'll take upstairs," you called to Jack as you ran up the stairs. You were disguised as a boy of course, so the governor's wife thought that you were about to assault her. She ran into her room, slamming the door but not locking it. You pushed it open and slowly walked around the room, trekking mud in every footstep. The young girl gasped as she saw you, not planning what to do next. She stood there in shock, her baby still crying.

"Sir, stay away from me." She whispered to you as she fell to the floor. Her white dressing gown was half-open and she tried to cover her shame. You walked over to her and sat down in front of her, an evil glint in your eye. She was about to scream, but you covered her mouth with your hand as soon as she began to open it. You took off your leather hat and looked into her pale green eyes. She gasped as she realised that she had your gender confused, the tears quickly fading.

"Listen, have you got any bath oils?" you asked her. Even the baby stopped crying, your remark was so strange. You released her mouth and she gasped for air. You spotted an open door into her bathroom and walked inside, opening up your potato sack. You grabbed two bottles of the sweet-smelling goodness and walked back into the main room, opening up a chest of drawers.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked. "You're a young woman...not a pirate!" You sighed and looked back at the governess. She was just like all the other girls you met. They seemed to demand a male pirate, probably one to whisk them off of their feet and drag them to the Pearl. But whenever they found out about your gender-swap, they would suddenly think it was all a joke.

"Has anyone in this bloody place heard of a female pirate?!" You snapped at her before rummaging through the drawers. You grabbed a couple of golden trinkets and hung them loosely over your neck.

"I know you..." she whispered. "You're Robyn Christopher...you used to live here in Port Royal." You slammed the drawer shut and looked into the frightened woman's eyes, pulling out your sword to her pale throat.

"Breathe another word and I swear..." you drew back your sword as a big, crystal-like tear fell down her face. You could never kill an innocent girl. Especially one with a child to hold onto. In fact, you couldn't kill anyone. Most of the others had killed several times on the past lootings, but not you. You just couldn't do that. That was still part of your womanhood that you couldn't let go of.

"But...why soaps?" she asked. Damn it. Another part of your womanhood that you were missing was hygiene. You had to admit, you missed all of the lovely baths you had in your old house. There was something about sinking into the warm water and coming out sparkling clean that you just loved. You shrugged and swung the sack over your shoulder once more after filling it up with more jewellery. You hadn't told anyone about your little collection of oils. You thought it was too...ladylike to have onboard something as piratelike as the Pearl. You shoved on your leather hat, slammed the doors open and joined your fellow pirates downstairs. Jack smiled at you as he saw the heavy sack and the golden goodness around your neck. He obviously thought that it was all full of golden glories. How wrong he was...

"Check the governor's study for rum!" he ordered, sending you running down a hallway to what you guessed was the study. The door was locked, but you finally managed to push it open after much force. You looked around the room, you _were_ in the study. But someone else was...

"_Mother_?!" You yelled at her. She looked like an older version of you, except her face was flustered and sweating. Her corset was half-open and her dress was quite rumpled. She was sitting on top of the governor, his face also pink as he tried to neaten up his wig. You had always thought of Mother as a respectable woman, even on your journeys you sort of missed her. But seeing her like this was just too much for your system. You glared at her, your dark eyes lit with fury and rage. Hers were full of happiness and anger.

"Robyn? Where have you _been?_" she exclaimed. You kept glaring at her, not caring about the governor that was crawling from underneath her bosom. She walked over to you, her arms outstretched.

"My darling..." she cooed. "We've missed you so much."

"From the looks of it, I'd say that it was the complete opposite." Her happy eyes turned to angry daggers and she slapped you across the face. You didn't say a word; you just stared into her very soul.

"Like you're one to talk!" she hissed. "Dressed up like a...a..."

"A pirate, Mother." You smiled at her, knowing that she was full of rage. She reached out to slap you again, but you side-stepped her movement. You noticed an open cabinet that was full of rum, whisky and other drinks. You grabbed every bottle, stuffing it into your now heavy sack. You turned back to Mother, her mouth was open with shock as she watched you.

"How could you just throw away your life like this?!" she yelled at you. "Your father and I provided you with everything fine in life, but you simply dismissed it all ever since we introduced you to Mr Dallows!" You slammed the cupboard door shut; the noise seemed to echo in the silence between the two of you. Your mother jumped at the sound, but didn't mention anything about how angry you were.

"What have you got against him?" she asked impatiently, but quietly. You didn't answer; the two of you had gone over this discussion at least a thousand times. Every time caused the argument to end with the two of you not speaking for the rest of the night.

"Is _he_ the reason why you left?" Once again, you didn't answer her. It was obvious what the answer was, anyway. You tipped your hat to the governor, who was hiding in the corner of the room, and walked out of the door. The pirates were bolting out of the door and you could hear a few gunshots coming from upstairs. Jack suddenly bolted down the stairway and grabbed you by the arm, dragging you out the door. It reminded you of the first night you had met, when you were running away from those awful men. But this time, _you _were the awful ones. It made you sort of sick inside, knowing that you had become a person feared by most women everywhere. But as you looked up to see Jack's shining silver tooth looking back at you, you couldn't help but push those feelings aside. Your heart pounded inside your chest, but you couldn't tell if it was because you were running as fast as you could or something else entirely. Either way, seeing Jack's smile gave you a tiny boost of courage as the two of you fled from Port Royal and into the long boats. But that's when your mother's question hit you... was it Henry that made your decision... or was it Jack?

You clinked your bottle against Jack and Gibbs'. The whole crew was cheering with joy; it had been a good haul this time round. The moon glowed above your heads as the stars twinkled and danced with you. Every lamp on the ship was lit, so from a distance it would look like it was a floating orb of light. You took a deep sip of whisky, loving the taste of it on your soft pale lips. The taste flowed through your mouth, drowning into your body. The pirates began to sing old sea-songs, making you laugh with them. You tried joining in, but it wasn't really proper singing. Just drunken, messy chants that spewed from every crew member's mouth. Jack watched you from the corner of your eye and you looked over to him from yours. His lips curled into a smile and he held out his arm. You bobbed a curtsied and took it, acting the part of an innocent girl. The girl that you once were. Gibbs and the other men cheered even louder as the two of you skipped around on the helm, not really following a proper path. You waved bottles of alcohol in your free hands, spilling their contents over the two of you and the deck. But you didn't care, it was just some fun. Nothing more than that. '_See_ Mother, I made the right choice. I'm having more fun than I would ever have back home or with Henry,' you thought to yourself. Jack pulled you close to him, his arm wrapped around your waist. You would've struggled against him, but somehow... you just couldn't pull away from him. Your eyes locked with his for a moment and you didn't look away. You couldn't help but smile with him as you rested your arms lazily around his neck. His lips went for yours, but the sounds from the crew interrupted your magical moment. Crap, they were still watching. You broke away from him and went back to your room, which was separated from Jack's quarters or where the rest of the crew slept. It used to store the rum, but Jack had discovered that it was too small for their supply. You found your sack on your hammock, which was lighter than before seeing as all the drinks had been taken out. You emptied out the two bottles of bath oils and put them with the rest of your collection. It was hidden underneath a floorboard in the corner of the room. The other three bottles lay there like soldiers as you placed the new recruits in quietly. That was when you saw the tall shadow standing over you. Turning around, you saw Jack standing behind you. He was gazing upon your collection with interest.

"Don't laugh..." you said immediately. "I know it's stupid but...I don't even know, really. It's just some part of my old life that I can hold onto." A sly smile appeared on Jack's face, but he merely turned away and walked out of the room without saying another word. You climbed into your hammock and shut your eyes, your head heavy with alcohol. You hoped that you would get some sleep, but it took what felt like hours before you heard the chanting men outside die down and trudge to their quarters. Your eyes felt heavy, but your mind still couldn't rest. But all that changed when you heard the waves sigh as they crashed against the boat.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The day was the same, sitting around on deck with not much to do. But just as the sun was setting, things got a bit...interesting. Dark clouds on the horizon had appeared, and they were slowly heading your way. The sea was calm however, so it was just a tiny sprinkling of rain. Nothing at all, really. You weren't worried one little bit. It was just rain, normal rain that you had seen all your life. You were sitting on the wooden steps to the helm, looking out to the horizon. The stars were coming out one by one, twinkling a little greeting to everyone below them. You smiled up at the stars, knowing that the two of you had one thing in common: freedom. You saw Gibbs coming over towards you, a worried expression on his face.

"Hello there Mister Gibbs," you greeted him. He didn't smile; he just leaned on the railing beside you.

"Have you noticed how close you're getting to Jack?" he suddenly asked you. You blinked, not fully understanding the question. Sure, you did have some feelings for him. But...you weren't really that close to him...were you?

"What are you talking about?" you replied. "I mean...I fancy him but...it's nothing much at all." He sighed and looked out to sea, not seeming to think of it as a decent answer. Even if it was the truth...Was it, though? Even _you_ weren't so sure about yourself anymore.

"Robyn, you're very...different from the type of girl that Jack usually sends to his quarters." Yep, real subtle Mister Gibbs. "So let me warn you with this. He isn't like the boys from Port Royal...whatever happens; it's nothing more than a one-time fling. Maybe twice if you're lucky -"

"How come you know so much about this?" You interrupted him. You could swear that his face went red for a few moments, but it quickly died down to the usual tone it was.

"Robyn...just don't get your hopes up if things get any closer." He walked off to the other side of the deck just as the rain began to pour on you. That's when you noticed something weird, extremely and utterly weird. The boat had made a complete stop even though you were far off from any beach. Okay, it wasn't insanely weird. But it had just never happened before during your time on board. Looking around, you saw that the anchor was missing. Captain's orders, you thought to yourself with a raised eyebrow. But why now? What had caused Jack to suddenly drop anchor right at sunset when a sprinkling of rain was coming their way. You squinted over to Jack in the rain; he was taking off his shirt and belt. Your heart thumped inside your chest at the sight of his exposed and tattooed body. You blushed and looked away, trying not to make eye-contact with him. But he must have seen your staring eyes, for he was soon beside you. Your face went as red as beetroot, deep down inside you were still a young woman. You hadn't been exposed to this type of thing before. If Mother had seen you on deck with him, she would have killed herself by now.

"Troubled, Robyn?" Jack asked with a smirk. You finally looked into his eyes, seeing a speck of seduction inside of them. You ignored this, trying to calm down.

"Sorry to question you, Captain...but what in _hell _are you doing?" He chuckled and looked up to the crying heavens. You looked up with him, rain falling onto your pale face.

"Remember our little training session? When you asked me that question that I never fully answered?" Your heart missed a beat as you gagged on your own saliva. You couldn't get that image out of your mind for several weeks. And now it was back, haunting your virgin mind. Jack's smile grew as he turned to his men, who were looking up at him with smiles on their faces. (**Reader, if you haven't read chapter three of my story then you are a lazy ass. Read it again _right away_ if you do not get the joke)**

"Lads! It's time for a bath!" he called out to them all. They cheered and followed his orders, soon stripping off their shirts. You had to get away from this place, and fast. And that was exactly what you did...you ran to your bedroom and tore away at the floorboards until you found your secret stash of soaps. It had grown since the night in Port Royal to a collection of ten bottles and three cakes. You grabbed the bottles, one cake and a bottle of rum before shoving them into your potato sack. You clutched the sack to your chest and ran back on deck, averting your eyes from the horrible sights. You quickly walked over to the long boats and began to prepare one for your trip. There was an island over in the distance; it wouldn't take that long to row to. You'd be able to go over there, bathe and come back by the time the rest of the crew was done. Besides, the pirate code was just a bunch of guidelines: they'd wait for you.

By the time you had arrived at the island, the rain had stopped. You'd have to have a quick bath, nothing more than a few splashes and a rinse. But where could you go? Trekking through the island's jungles, you finally found what you needed. It was a small, calm lake with a tiny waterfall flowing into it. The crystal clear waters had several fish swimming in it, but nothing deadly or poisonous. It was fairly deep near the waterfall, but the shallow end was perfect for an innocent bath. You smiled with at your finding and slowly took off your shirt after your boots were kicked off. You removed your pants and stood in only your underwear, throwing the garments to one side. After looking around several times, you finally took off your corset and threw it with the rest of your clothes. You slowly walked into the water with the soaps in your arms, finding that it was pleasantly cool. You crawled out of your final piece of clothing and grabbed the bottle of rum after placing the bottles and cake on a nearby rock. You took a long swig, feeling the flavour run down your throat, before replacing the rum bottle with a bottle of oils. You tipped out the contents, watching them swirl with the ripples from the waterfall. You took out another bottle and rubbed the oils onto your skin, making your pale body glisten in the moonlight. You slowly shrank into the water, shivering at the sudden cold water. You felt fish nibble on your toes, making you smile as its cold lips tickled your skin. But you shooed it away quickly as you dove into the water, turning your long brown locks into wet clumps of dark hair. You opened your eyes in the water, watching the bubbles from the waterfall slowly rise to the surface. You rose to the surface, flicking your wet hair back behind your shoulders. You only had the moonlight to reveal the hidden corners of the world, now. Usually you had a bath with a candle beside you as Mary handed you all of your soap cakes and oils. You took another swig of rum before picking up the cake and retreating back to the water. After gently scrubbing your body until it was coated in bubbles, you swam over to the waterfall and proceeded to rinse it all off under the cold spray of water. But just as you were about to come from out of the water, you noticed something in the corner of your eye. Looking around, you saw that your bottle of rum had been taken…

"There's someone here..." you whispered. Your heart danced inside of your chest as you covered yourself up and slowly sunk into the deep water. Only your head was out of the water as you looked around the shore and into the jungles that you had come from. You slowly stepped out of the water, covering your breasts with your arms and looking around. You didn't have a towel, so you couldn't cover up your wet and naked body. You felt so scared, you were probably about to be raped or taken hostage by some random tribal king. All you wanted was a bath, not a battle. Especially while you were still out of your clothes. Your belongings weren't that far off from reach, but the fear that had taken over your body caused you to keep perfectly still. You suddenly felt someone's presence nearby, but your motionless body didn't dare let you turn around.

"Beautiful night, isn't it love?" a voice said. You screamed and turned around to Jack, who was looking you up and down as you covered up your naked body as best as possible.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING HERE, PERVERT?!?!" You yelled at him as you jumped into the water. Fortunately, the crystal-clear water had turned into a pattern of bubbles that covered up most of your body. You let your arms fall to your side, seeing as your breasts were now covered up by the water. The only thing that Jack could see was from the neck up. He took a long swig of rum before throwing the empty bottle away.

"You lied, Robyn." He said to you, not caring about the fact that he had been watching you take a bath for the past fifteen minutes. "You said that when this day comes, you'd be blindfolded in your room."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jack?!" you kept screaming. He merely smiled and looked around, his smile growing larger at the pile of clothes nestled nearby him. You groaned and tried to wade your way over to them, but as you did so the more skin you revealed. You quickly backed into the water again, knowing that it was no use struggling.

"Jack, if you even _touch_ my underwear..." you threatened. But there wasn't any point in trying. You sword was with your clothes, and Jack was bending over to inspect what you hid underneath your rugged outfit. He finally found your corset and lifted it out of the pile, holding it in his outstretched arms. You felt like melting into the water as Jack fingered with the straps, smiling at the face you were making.

"It isn't that bad, love. At least I haven't found your _other_ belongings..." he said. But it was too late, for his eyes were rolling down to the pile of clothes. He found the wispy white fabric and began to reach out for them. You couldn't take much more of this humiliation. You charged through the water, grabbed your clothes and slapped him across the face.

"I warned you, Jack!" you hissed as you quickly pressed your belongings against your body, covering up as much as possible. Jack chuckled and turned on his heel, facing the waterfall.

"Don't be so stressed; just get changed so that we can go back onto the Pearl." You quickly began to pull on your clothes, turning away from him. You shouldn't have done this. You could feel his eyes inspect your body, but you were too angry from before to care. Besides, he wouldn't stop no matter what you would say.

"Done yet?" he asked. When you turned around after pulling on your last boot, you found that he was actually looking away from your body and into the distance. The moonlight reflected in his eyes seemed to make them sparkle and gleam...you could forgive him a thousand times just by looking into them.

"Y-Yeah...I'm done," you stammered out your answer. You didn't know if it was because you were cold and wet or because you were so pissed off at Jack, but you found your body shivering under your clothes. Jack turned around and saw your shaking body, a slight smile on his face. He took off his heavy coat and draped it around your shoulders. You smiled up at him as the two of you worked your way through the jungle and back to the beach. There was another longboat next to yours, one that Jack had used to get here. As you walked down the beach, you remembered Gibbs' words of advice.

"...Jack?" you asked quietly. "Am I just another crew member on the ship? Or do you think of me as something more?" He stopped in his tracks and looked at you, a glint in his eyes.

"Are you feeling a tad bit uneasy, Robyn?" he asked. You blushed; he knew how you felt about him. For an alcoholic pirate, he sure was smart. But then again, anyone could figure out how you felt about someone if you told them that.

"I-I...no. What ever gave you that idea?" You kept walking, him slowly following behind you with a smile on his face. You tried to stay strong. You tried to remain focused. You prayed that his answer would make you feel right. But you didn't really understand what answer you wanted. Did you _want_ him to love you? Did you want him to think of you as a queen, his heart's one desire? Or did you want him to completely disregard you as a person and leave you be? All these questions buzzed through your mind, but none of them gave you any help or understanding. But you remembered his eyes in the moonlight. His face...his exposed chest...but most importantly, the way that he had clasped your hand when the two of you were running from Port Royal. How the wind had swept through your curly hair as the two of you ran with smiles on your faces. How you felt what he felt every single day. The freedom, the joy, the rush. You loved him for his untamed spirit, even though he could be a right ass. But that was Jack; you could never change that part of him. And to be honest with yourself, you didn't want to change one bit about him. He suddenly swept you into his arms, so that your chest was against his. Your hand on his shoulder and his around your waist, you looked into those hazel eyes. You slowly leaned towards him, finally understanding what you had wanted ever since you had met him. You felt his breath on your lips...you were about to lock with him for what would feel like an endless summer...

...but you heard the gunshots.

You quickly turned your head, so that Jack's mouth was sort of hovering in the air. And that's when you saw it...a ship with white sails was firing at the Pearl. The echoes of the canons ringed in your ears as you watched with despair. Jack finally saw what you were looking at and he suddenly let you go. You fell onto the sand, since you had been leaning against his arm the whole time.

"What are they doing to my ship?" Jack cried out to the horizon. You suddenly realised who they were. Who was firing at the one of the most prized possessions of the man you loved...it was a complete ass, that's who. A man that could never be trusted. A man who only treated women as objects, not life-long-companions…

...a man you were to marry.

**CrazyA- **I LOOOOOOVE TO WRITE CLIFF-HANGERS! Okay, I don't believe in boyXboy romance stories, they make me sick when I read them. (However, I am not against gay marriage and everything else, in fact I approve.) But I just had to add that one JackXGibbs moment in there! It was practically _begging _for it! If something did happen, then they were incredibly drunk at the time...oh, and I'm sorry for calling you a lazy ass... Please take note on the following line:

_...finally understanding what you had wanted ever since you had met him_

You'll need it for the next few chapters!


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

You quietly rowed your boat behind Jack's, making your way to the Pearl. Neither of you spoke, you couldn't make any noise or else Henry's men would find you. Your heart pumped at an enormous pace, you were chilled to the bone with fear and even regret. The cold sea water occasionally sprinkled against your face as the waves slapped against your boat, but you didn't wipe the salty liquid away from your face. You just watched the silent figure pacing the deck, the one that was watching his crew taking on your men. You had to admit, he was rather handsome if you liked that sort of thing. He was the governor's son, next in line to take over Port Royal. He had blonde hair that was hidden under his white wig. His blue eyes seemed to stare you out, making you shiver whenever you saw him. How you wished you didn't have to see him, but there was no point in wishing. They were wasted dreams that could easily fall from their stars. You thought of how awful it would be one you started living your life with him...never forgetting the moments you had spent with Jack. How could you possibly live in a loveless marriage that was full of lies and mistrust? Henry knew that you didn't love him, but he still wanted to marry you anyway so that he could have a nice trophy wife. Your heart raced inside of you at the thought of having to wake beside him every morning...to stand their by his side each and every day...to...oh God, you didn't want to even think about it. You sighed and looked over to Jack. He was staring at you, his gaze fixated on your hunched body. You straightened up, trying to seem okay about the whole situation. But Jack could tell that you were dreading this moment, it was all in your eyes. He motioned for you to stay down low as he climbed onto the Pearl by the anchor's chain. You watched him climb, your eyes big with fear. You didn't know what Henry would do to Jack, but you didn't trust him in the slightest. You heard pistols turn to Jack as he sat on the railing; a sheepish smile would be on his face as he tried to get out of it. You were about to gasp, but you clamped your hand over your mouth before you could do anything. Jack jumped off the rails and had an inaudible conversation with Henry. You couldn't stand being this far apart from the scene for any longer. You floated your way over to the thick metal chain and began to pull yourself up, your hands going red and sore. You could soon hear Jack and Henry's conversation as you watched the scene through the rails. They couldn't see you because of the darkness, you were practically a ghost. Each of the pirates had a soldier behind him, armed with a pistol. They were circled around Jack and Henry, watching the scene just as you were. Not participating, but still somehow managing to be included with the moment.

"Where is my fiancé?" Henry asked Jack, pulling out a pistol. Jack's face didn't say anything in particular; he just gave the usual smile that he gave to anyone when he was in trouble.

"Mate, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"_Where is Miss Christopher?_" he asked again, more confident and stronger in his words. You hated the sound of his voice, you hated _him_. Your heart went out to Jack, who was stuck in an unnecessary situation. He glanced over to the door of his quarters, trying to stall for time by giving out fake signals. Henry fell for it and sent several free soldiers to Jack's private area. You watched them break down the door and search the room for someone who wasn't even there. Henry's pistol retreated, thinking that he had finally succeeded. Jack started to walk away, but stopped in his tracks when a soldier came back out from his quarters.

"Sir, she isn't in here." He said it without any emotion at all, as if he would rather be somewhere else. Henry moved closer to the soldier, his nose practically against his.

"Then maybe you should search the _other_ rooms!" he hissed threateningly. The soldier immediately jumped to his orders and walked his men out of the room and into another door. You felt so sorry for them, being under Henry's thumb must have been an awful job. Henry turned back to Jack, his eyes filled with rage.

"Where is she, _pirate?!_" he yelled. Jack seemed to take this as a compliment, for he bowed slightly and smiled up at Henry. He had a lot of guts to do so; you couldn't help but smile at his courage and bravery.

"You must have the wrong ship, sir." Henry suddenly smiled, like a hungry cat that had seen a half-dead mouse. He circled Jack, his hand on his pistol at all times.

"I couldn't be any more correct, Captain Sparrow. For Miss Christopher's mother had watched her daughter run off with you to your famous black ship..." he said quietly and menacingly. You swore to yourself, angry at your foolishness. You shouldn't have said anything when you walked in on your mother and his father. Then you and Jack could be off in your own little world right now. It was all your fault, _why_ were you so foolish?

"She _is _here," he said. "And I'm either getting her or killing _you_." You stared at Jack wide-eyed, knowing that in his selfishness he would call you out from the dark. But he just stood there, staring into Henry's eyes. Your heart went a mile a minute, you were so confused. You wanted to go over there and stop Jack from whatever he was about to do. But the fear inside of your heart made you stay in your hiding spot. You wet curls of hair seemed cold against your cheeks as the ocean winds swept past you.

"I've had a rather full life..." Jack finally said. "And now I'm about to have an even longer one...I think I've had my share of the glory." You watched him get onto his knees, half of Henry's height as he did this. What was he doing?

"I'll never tell you where Robyn-"

"-_Miss Christopher_!" Henry suddenly corrected. Jack sighed and looked back up to the tall figure above him.

"I'll never tell you where Robyn is hiding." He said, not caring about Henry's opinion of your name. Henry pulled out his pistol, putting it to Jack's forehead. Jack was going to die. He was going to die and it was all because of you. Tears ran down your face as you remembered all the times you had shared with him. The night where the two of you ran from the auction. The time that he had spent on teaching you how to sword-fight. How he held your hand as you ran back to the boat. How he looked when he was about to kiss you...All these little things that would forever be him. And now he was going to die. It was all your fault...it was all your fault...you were about to kill Jack...you were about to get rid of one of the finest things in this world. You were about to take away Jack's free life. And he would have died in vain...because you would eventually be found by one of Henry's men. He was dying for a pointless reason. And it was all your fault...

"JACK!!" you screamed. Everyone turned to face you as you pulled yourself over the railing and onto the deck. You ran over to Jack's side, embracing him in your arms.

"What the hell were you thinking?" you whispered in his ear. He held you tighter as you sobbed into his neck. You felt a gun press against your head, buried amongst your hair. It was Henry...demanding that you got up without even saying anything. You followed his silent orders and left Jack's side. You glared at your insane fiancé, angry and completely pissed off at him. He smiled at you and pulled the gun away, putting it back in its proper place on his belt. You wanted to spit in his eye and shoot him with his own gun, but you knew that any more violent behaviour could kill Jack or another crew member.

"Well, well...my lovely bird flew away to a crow's nest...are you coming?" Henry asked. You kept glaring at him, not breaking eye contact.

"I'll go with you, but only if you promise to leave Captain Sparrow and his crew in one piece." Henry smiled at you and tried to shake your hand, but you kept it firmly tucked by your side.

"_And_ if I get a last moment with the Captain." Henry glared at you for a split second, but he shook your hand and walked off to his soldiers. He was still going to watch you, so you couldn't do too much with Jack. But when you turned to face him, Jack seemed to have a completely different idea... He kissed your pale and shivering lips, his hands straying to your waist. You didn't care that Henry was watching the two of you; you just had to have this moment with your captain. He pulled your closer as you cupped his face in your hands. You felt Jack slip his hand into the back of your underwear, making you shiver at the sudden warmth of his hands. But then, you felt a small and cold square object slip inside with them. You had no idea what he was doing, for you couldn't turn away from his lips. They tasted of salt and felt like a calming wave. He was the sea...and you were completely swept into the tide. Just as you were parting your mouth open for him, you felt a sudden grab at the neck of your dress that pulled you backward.

"I think that your moment is up, sweetheart." Damn it Henry...and just when you were actually getting into that moment, too. He didn't search your underwear, though; he must've not been able to see the small brick through your baggy pants. Either that or he didn't think it would be wise to shove his hand down your pants while his crew was watching him. You looked over to Jack, who had a mischievous glint in his eye as usual. He winked at you, probably referring to the object he had slipped you. He had a plan, one that you would only understand when the time came. Henry took you by the arm and led you to his luxurious number, which was floating on the opposite side of the dark ship. As you climbed across a rope to Henry's ship, silent tears streaked down your face. Jack saw these and smiled at you, but the gleam had vanished from his eyes.

"Don't worry, love. I'll miss you too," he said. You wished that you could jump off the rope and reach out to Jack, but when Henry pulled you over to his ship you realised for the second time that night that wishes don't come true. As the ship began to sail off, you watched Jack with the most horrible of pains in your heart. He turned away and walked over to the helm, where he continued his position as Captain. The Black Pearl's crew carried on also, but they kept glancing over their shoulders to see how you sailed off. They were going to miss you, too. You looked over at Henry, who was shouting orders to his men. You still had tears in your eyes, but he didn't seem to notice your presence. When he finally looked back at you, he had his arm held out and a smile on his face.

"Your room is this way," he said. You glared at him and stormed in front, not caring that you didn't know where to go. He pushed his way until he became the leader, soon finding you your room. It was fairly large, with a wide and soft-looking bed. You hadn't slept on a bed in ages...and you didn't really want to. Looking around, you saw red velvet drapes covering two wide windows that matched the curtains on your bed. There was a chest of drawers, and when opened you found that it was full of expensive and ridiculous dresses. When you turned around to Henry, he had a wide smile on his face.

"A wedding present for my lovely bride." He said it sweetly, but you knew that the sugar in his words was poisoned. You glared at him until he eventually left the room, shutting the door behind him. You even heard it lock, he obviously didn't trust you. When you were sure he was gone, you pulled out the object Jack had slipped inside your pants. You gasped when you saw what it was...

...his compass. Jack had given you his compass...you really burst into tears then. It was better than anything you'd ever been given. It was far more touching than the stupid dresses Henry had given you. You sobbed loudly, sinking to the floor and resting your head on the wooden drawers. When you opened it, you saw the bold, red arrow swirled around madly until it finally pointed at the horizon. You looked out the window and saw the dark figure of the Pearl sinking into the distance. It was hard to see because of the dark night skies, but you could still see the oil-lamps lighting up the ship.

"I'll find you again, Captain Jack Sparrow. I swear to God I'll find you."

**CrazyA: **Cliff hangerz r me home-bpys! LOOL!!!  
Okay, back to English. I realized that I was a right ass to the readers, so I decided to post on the next chappie before I leave for my Xmas holiday in Europe (squeal!). Have a good Christmas, guys! ^^


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

When you woke up from your slumber, you found the sun shining through your window. It had risen into the sky, indicating the late afternoon. No wonder, you had only gone to sleep at sunrise. You couldn't stop thinking about your current situation...and Jack's kiss. You missed him so much, and it had only been a night apart from his side. When you looked around for you pirate clothes, you found that they were missing. You sighed and got changed into the most simple of his dresses instead; a cream number with a swirled white design on the fabric and long, flowing sleeves. You tied the corset loosely, not caring that breathing wasn't 'in' at the moment, and walked out of the bedroom door. You followed the stairs and walked onto deck, admiring the view. You saw Henry's main soldier at the helm and Henry himself by his side.

"Sir, do you _really_ want to marry her?" the soldier asked. "I mean, she's obviously in love with that..._pirate._ And wasn't the marriage arranged entirely by your parents?" It was true; Mother had been the one to introduce you to the governor and his son. You remembered the day all too well. Henry had explained about the life the two of you would lead, and you didn't like it one bit. You were slightly interested in him at first when you found out that he liked to sail, but you lost all interest when you asked him if you would be able to join him one day.

"Of course not," he had said to you. "You would be raising the children." Ever since then, you had despised him in every way possible. You watched him now; his eyebrow was raised as he pondered about the soldier's opinion on the matter.

"She'll have to love who I tell her to love." Can anyone _not_ see that he was a complete bastard? Your own mother, actually. He was always nice to her... so nice in fact that Mother once flirted with him when she got a bit tipsy at a social party one evening. Whenever you told her how much you disliked Henry, she would immediately accuse you of lying. You walked up the small stairway to the helm, wanting to speak to Henry. The soldier bowed as you stepped onto the floorboards, but you didn't curtsey back. Henry smiled at you, as if nothing had happened between you and Jack at all.

"Ahh...Robyn. How was your sleep?"

"It's Miss Christopher to you, Mister Dallows. And my sleep was most unbearable. For when I awoke I found that my clothes had been stolen."

"No, I'm sure that you've been mistaken. All your clothes are in your new drawers-"

"Not _those_ clothes. _My_ clothes," you interrupted him. Henry sighed and looked you in the eye, the smile still on his face. You wanted to whip out like a cat and scratch it off with your nails.

"Those garments were disposed of, Miss Christopher. I couldn't stand to see you in such grimy fabrics," Henry replied smoothly. So _he _was the one who had taken them off of you. He must have snuck back into your room when you were asleep. Thankfully, he hadn't gotten a hold on Jack's compass. That was safely kept underneath a pile of dresses. You knew that Henry wouldn't go searching through your drawers for something that he didn't even know about. You glared at him, furious at what he had done. He knew that you preferred those tattered and dirty clothes to your new ones, and he had thrown them out anyway. He was trying to get rid of all the evidence of your stay on the Pearl with Jack. So that you would forget all of those wonderful moments and come begging for forgiveness at Henry's feet. If he ever found out about the compass, he'd probably chuck it over board. You couldn't let that happen. Henry chuckled at your expression and patted your shoulder, pretending that it was all just a joke. You swiped his hand off your body and stormed down the stairs again, heading back for your room. You slammed the wooden door behind you, red with rage at the fiend you had to call a fiancé. You were going insane on this wretched boat and the sun hadn't even set. You needed something to comfort you...so you ran over to the chest of drawers and pulled the bottom one open, finding the compass. You smiled and held it in your hands, flicking open the top and watching the red arrow spin around in a crazy circle. You sat on your bed, wondering when it would stop. But it come to a sudden halt and pointed to the window....to the sea. How you missed Jack could never be described properly...no matter what you would say, it never seemed to be right. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and down the hallway, so you quickly stuffed the compass into your pillow-case. Henry slowly parted the door open, a smile still on his face from before. You glared at him, watching the vile cockroach close the door behind him as he entered the room.

"Hope I'm not intruding on anything," he said quietly.

"What could I possibly be doing?" you asked him. He chuckled and walked towards you, so that you had to look up in order to glare at him.

"Mourning the loss of your beloved Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," you corrected angrily. Henry smirked at your broken heart and rested his hand on your shoulder. You watched him, not even bothering to move his hand away.

"I know that you have strong feelings towards him. But Robyn, he thinks of women as objects...not as people. I love you for your inner _and _outer beauty."

"I think you're confused, Mister Dallows. You're describing yourself but you say that you're Jack...it doesn't make any sense to me." Henry sighed, his eyes showing glimpses of anger. His hand slowly and gently rose to your swan-like neck, a smile on your face. Before you could shake him off, he had you pinned down on the mattress and was sitting on your waist. His hand squeezed your neck, making you gasp for air.

"What are you doing?" you wheezed out the words, your heart pumping in your chest. He squeezed it tighter, making you choke out the last breath of air you had in your lungs. His smile seemed to gleam as he pushed your head back against the bed, causing you a pain in the back of your head.

"Robyn Christopher..." he whispered. "It's a shame that I had to do this to you..." You tried to scream, but no noise came out. You kicked and squirmed, but you couldn't move underneath his weight. You were trying to pull his hand off of your neck and your other hand was pinned down with his, so you couldn't try and hit him or poke him in the eye. The room started to fade and you began to grow dizzy.

"Either you love me...or I kill you." Was he insane? The guards would obviously find out it was him! But there was more to his evil plot...something so terrible that it made your skin crawl.

"And I'll tell everyone that it was Jack who did it. Then all of Port Royal would be after him...and he'd die with you." Tears came to your eyes and they leaked out of the corners. They felt like hot acid on your skin...you couldn't take much more of this pain. It was either a life of lies or no life at all...not to mention the fact that they'd wipe out Jack's as well. Even though he was a clever scoundrel, you couldn't help but imagine him being hung in front of Port Royal's finest. You could imagine Henry smirking as they leave his corpse to the birds, not even bothering to bury him. You couldn't let it happen. You gave in, dropping your hand off of his wrist. He moved off of you, leaving you stretched out on your bed. You crawled up into a ball and sobbed, not really taking it all in. Everything seemed to be going all wrong for you ever since last night. You heard Henry's footsteps retreated back out of your door and back down the hall. Finding the compass once again, you flicked it open. The arrow had changed this time, it was pointing towards the door, where Henry was walking down the hall. You didn't understand how this thing worked, or why Jack had even given it to you. You shook it slightly, expecting the arrow to change course, but it stayed the same direction. It only changed slightly as Henry walked up the stairs and to the helm. You assumed that Jack had given it to you as a farewell gift, but then again...Jack always had a plan for everything. Even if it was a crazy and messed up plan...you tried to remember what had happened when you asked him about it.

_"What sort of treasure do you find?"_ That's what you had asked him the night the two of you met. Then he had pulled out the black box and flicked it open, revealing the arrow that didn't point north.

_"Anything your heart desires…"_ The words echoed in your head as you pieced it all together. That was what the compass pointed to...it could feel inside of your heart what you wanted most of all. What you wanted more than anything in the world...that's why it had pointed to Jack. Then it had pointed to the window, demanding that you leapt to freedom. But why did you want Henry? You hated Henry with all your heart, especially after what he just tried to do to you. You loathed him, despised him, detested him...then you suddenly got it. You had to do something drastic...

...and you'd need a hell of a lot of courage to do it.

You walked into the dark Captain's cabin, your heart pounding in your chest. You really didn't want to do this...but it was the only way to fill your heart's desire. You shut the door behind you, turning the key in its lock. It clicked shut and you slowly walked over to Henry's sleeping body. Your boots made the floorboard creak, making him stir. He soon woke up, just as you had expected. He was only in his white cotton sleepwear and nothing more. He sat up in bed, looking at you oddly.

"Miss Christopher?" he asked. You kept walking over to him, a sweet smile plastered onto your face.

"Please, Henry...call me Robyn." He smiled at you, having a sneaky feeling of what you were about to do. He'd be partly right...

"I want to apologise for my rudeness...you were right about Jack. I was such a foolish child, can you ever forgive me?" You sat on the end of the bed, pouting slightly. His smile grew and you squealed, playing the part of the innocent sweet-heart. You crawled towards him, sitting yourself down in front of his face. You leaned into him, letting him feel your hot breath on his neck.

"I've wanted this for so long, Henry...but I never actually realised until now." You drew back and kissed him with an open mouth. His slimy tongue crawled against yours, he was a hopeless kisser. But you moaned as best as you could as he headed for your jawbones and down to your neck. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as his hands began to explore and untie your corset. You gasped for air as his cold hands played with your exposed breasts and his lips rubbed backwards and forwards on your neck. You pushed him back onto his pillow, so that you were lying on top of him.

"Close your eyes, Henry..." you whispered. You watched him smirk as he closed his eyes. You crawled backwards, grazing your lips lightly against his body. But instead of what he wanted (because you would never _ever_ do such a thing) you kept going south. You sat up, now sitting on his waist. You reached into your boot and pulled out the sharp, shining knife that you had stolen from the dining room. You played with it in your hands, a smile growing on your lips as Henry opened his eyes. His mouth stretched into an 'O' as he breathed in before trying to scream, but you quickly clamped your hand over his mouth. He stared up at you with panicked eyes, but you merely smiled and plunged the knife into his chest. A scarlet river flew from the wound and he stopped moving from underneath you. He was dead...exactly what your heart had wanted. You tied up your corset and slid off of him, not wanting any of the blood on your new dress. You dropped the knife and ran quietly and quickly to the door, unlocking it after much stress. You ran to your room and pulled out the compass from your other boot; it stopped pointing to Henry's dead body and pointed in a north-west direction.

"We have a heading!" you whispered happily. Even though you couldn't bring yourself to kill anyone, Henry was an exception. You grabbed several dresses, thinking that they could be worth something in Tortuga, and ran out to the deck. You jumped over the side and landed in the already-prepared longboat. Now, it was time to fulfil the Captain's orders.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

You had been floating in your boat for what had felt like years. The hot sun had burnt your skin into a fine tan, so your once pale skin was now a light brown. You were boiling underneath your dress, even though you were only wearing your first layer. The white material looked bleached against your skin and you could almost see through the fabric. But it was far better than being boiled alive in a dress that consisted of what felt like fifty layers. You sighed and stared up at the sun, squinting your eyes in order to do so. You knew it had only been two days in that boat, but you felt so distorted from time and space that you could swear that you were the last person on Earth. You hadn't come in contact with society, and you were beginning to wish that you had brought some food with you. You only had your dresses, but they were worthless to you. And Jack's compass of course...you turned your head, now staring at the red arrow. It was pointing to Jack, staying firmly on target. You smiled, watching it gave you a tiny bit of hope that you were going to live through all this torture. You picked it up in your hand, tracing your fingers lightly around the edges. It sort of calmed you down; the burns from the sun seemed to be cooling as you stared blankly at the black box. You put it back and started staring back up at the sun. You hadn't bothered about rowing the boat; you just lay back, resting your head on the pile of cloths. The sun soon began to set, and before you knew it the moon had rose into the sky. The stars began to shine and twinkle, just as they had every night before this one. You wished that you could get up and dance with them, escaping from this pain. You wanted to climb up their and perch on the moon, falling back to Earth gently when you saw the Black Pearl sail underneath you. You sighed, closing your eyes and starting to drift off into sleep. But just as the darkness surrounded your mind, you heard a crack of lightning shoot out across the skies.

"Bugger." Your heart began to race inside your chest. This wasn't part of your plan...you had never expected a storm when you were thinking it all through. What a fool you were!! You saw waves starting to form around you...the whole world had gone black. The booming clouds had coated every star in the sky, so you couldn't see very well at all. The moonlight that flickered through the clouds occasionally was the only light that you had by your side. You grabbed the compass, shoving it in between your breasts inside your corset. It wasn't exactly the best place for it, but you didn't have a belt or any pockets inside your dress. The thunder boomed around you, every sound causing you to shake inside your thin dress. A wave toppled over you, causing you to fall out of your boat as the unexpected water washed you clean. Your dress clung to you as you tried to pull yourself back on the boat, but another wave sent you back. You spat out the water in your mouth and finally succeeded. Pulling yourself back up, you found your dresses floating around you. Looking around the horizon, you saw that the oars were floating off in the distance as well as your gowns. You had lost all direction...things just weren't working out for you. A distant roar in the background told you that another wave was coming...

...the last wave you'd ever see...

It towered over you, nearly fives times as taller than the tiny girl floating below it. You couldn't do anything to stop it; it just kept looming over and over...until finally...the water crashed down on you, sending you in nearly every direction at once. You felt like the whole world was trying to tear you apart and crawl inside of your body. You swirled around, clutching your chest and Jack's compass. You weren't going to lose it, not if you died in this never-ending battle. You couldn't hold onto your breath for much longer... your eyes were stinging as the salt water slipped around your eyes. You tried to swim your way to the surface but waves followed the last one on a continuous loop. The last thing you could see was a ship in the distance...its white sails looked as if it had veins of its own. You don't know how it had appeared here, but it was a ship nonetheless. You waved your hands, praying that someone would notice you.

"Help!" you tried to scream. "Someone please help me!!" Water spilled into your mouth, causing you to swallow it all down. Your sore throat was only made worse by this, for the salty liquid hurt your insides. You tried to swim towards the distant object, but the ocean just kept pulling you back. Your arms started growing limp and useless...you couldn't go on. You started to sink into the water...falling further and further into the dark...

You woke up with a start, your mind hazy and confused. Your throat was stinging and your whole body felt numb. You began to sit up, trying to recognise where you were. You had never seen this room before in your life. There was a large organ that stretched all the way to the top of the ceiling, the wide hollow tubes and keys were coated in a thick layer of dust. You searched the room for a familiar sight, but none seemed to come to you. You were out of the water, which was one thing to be happy about. Your eyes could barely open, they were crammed with salt and sand as well as stinging with seawater. No one else was in the room, but you could hear people working outside on the deck. Good...that was just what you needed. You started to untie your corset, slowly since your fingers were trembling at the cold. You managed to make it loose enough so that you could fit your hand inside, too. You smiled as you saw the little black box in between your breasts. Pulling it out, you tied up the corset once more and began to sit up straight. Just as you had finished tying it all together, the door swung open to a gentleman dressed in a blue jacket. He had dirt on his white shirt, which was tied up loosely, and a smile on his face.

"I see that you're awake," he said. You covered up your body, tucking your knees under your chin like a child. Although he seemed friendly, you hid the compass away behind your body.

"Where am I?" you asked quietly. Your voice sounded a bit hoarse from both the salty water and the fact that you hadn't had anything to drink for three days. The figure crouched down beside you, somehow managing to understand how scared you really were.

"You're aboard the Flying Dutchman, Miss Christopher."

"How do you know my name?" you asked quickly.

"You've been serving on Captain Sparrow's ship, the Black Pearl. Am I correct?" You nodded, and in response to your confused look, he replied: "News travels fast around the Caribbean..." You smiled at him, slowly beginning to trust the fine stranger. Then you actually noticed the other part of his first reply. The Flying Dutchman...it was a ship boarded by the undead. Had you died out in that ocean? You heart skipped a beat at the thought of Jack waiting for your return...but never to get it.

"Oh God..." you whispered. "Jack...I'll never see him again..." The stranger's smile faded away as a tear dripped silently down your cheek. He wiped it away with his finger, causing you to look at him in the eye. They seemed to be pleading for explanations...and you immediately gave them to him.

"I died...I can't be with him now...I'm destined for the white lights while he's forever sailing on that ocean." The stranger started to chuckle, making you feel hurt by his actions.

"You haven't died, but you were certainly close to it. We just came and saved you, that's all." You blinked back your salty tears, relieved by his words.

"So...were you rescued like me? Or did you die a gruesome death like all the others on this ship?"

"I'm the captain of this ship..."

"..._you're_ Davy Jones?" you whispered. You had heard all the rumours of the captain, but they had never been so wrong. Jones was said to be part of the sea, a cruel and heartless man. But this captain before you...he was so..._alive_. You could never see him unleash a foul monster onto a ship... he was actually rather dashing if you liked that sort of thing.

"No, he's...moved on from his post. I'm William Turner," he replied to your gawping mouth. You had heard that name before...but _where_? Jack had said something about him...you were sure of it.

"Oh! You're Elizabeth's husband?" He smiled at you and nodded, making you smile back. How sweet...and tragic. He could only see her for one night every ten years...you felt awful for him.

"So...am I forever damned to this ship? Am I now a slave or...a fish-person?" You felt at your neck, looking for gills. Will chuckled, his eyes smiling back at you. No wonder Elizabeth liked him...but you didn't really like him _that_ much. You'd always love Jack more than anyone else.

"Don't worry, Miss Christopher. We're going to send you back to the Pearl in a few moments time." Your eyes went big with shock; this was the most surprising thing that ever happened to you. One minute you were scrambling onto your long boat in the middle of a storm, the next moment you were in a stranger's arms and going back to what you wanted most of all.

"Really?" you asked. Everything seemed so strange now...as if you were dreaming it all up. Will stood up, bowing over and holding out his hand. You smiled and took it, clutching it tightly. You were still rather damp from last night's events, so you slipped over and back onto the floor. Will fell with you, ending up on top of you with his face hovering above yours. You stared at him, blushing a bright red. Not only was he married, but you had a boyfriend. Plus the fact that your white dress was still semi-see through...the whole situation was just embarrassing. (For his fangirls who happened to wander across my story...thanks for reading, guys!!)

"I...I'm so sorry," you said after many blank thoughts. Will chuckled and looked over beside your head. He smiled and got up, picking up whatever had been lying beside you. You sat up and looked at what he was holding...Jack's compass.

"This will make things a whole lot easier," he said. He threw it to you, letting it fall into your lap. He seemed not to have noticed anything that had just happened. You sighed, thankful that he had.

"Do you know where Jack could be?" he asked you. You didn't need his hint in order to fulfil his wish. You were already opening the compass and watching it spin around in a slow circle before stopping directly west. Will smiled at you as he looked onto the compass' face.

"So you really do love him?" You nodded, smiling at the little word that he used. Love. It was nothing at all, really. It was only made up with four letters and was used in the most common of situations. But...love. You appreciated the way it sounded, how it made you feel deep down inside. It summed your feelings for Jack in every way possible...even if it was just one stupid word. Will snatched the compass out from your hands and walked out of the room. You sat up and began to follow him, looking around at the ship's unique design. You walked onto the deck, looking around into the night. The storm was still raging and every star was out in the sky. The crew was bracing themselves for something, clinging to the railings and looking into the direction Will was pointing. He was pointing just where the compass was, looking out into the horizon. Just as he was making his way to the helm, he noticed you out of the corner of his eye. He gripped your shoulders and pushed you back downstairs.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be up here."

"Why not?"

"Just please...it's all really quite hard to explain." He closed the door in your face, which you stared at blankly. You tried to open it up, but the door was locked. You banged on the door, demanding that he told you what was going on. But you fell backward as the ship lurched forward in a sudden motion. You could swear that the ship was going...down? Impossible! But then again...the life you had been leading for the past few months was becoming more and more confusing. You looked back at the door; water was leaking through the woodwork and spraying onto your face. You spluttered as some hit your mouth and pressed your ear against the door. You could hear bubbling, as if you were trapped in a river. Or an ocean...this was bizarre on so many levels. Just as you thought you had reached the bottom of the water, you were suddenly lurching upward again. The ship felt like it was flying into the sun, it never seemed to end. You finally heard it break through the surface of the water, and the ship seemed to rest at last. Will opened up the door, letting the cold air rush inside the ship.

"We're here," he said. You blinked, swearing that the events that had passed in the last few minutes were part of some crazy dream. He led you outside by the hand, seeming to understand why you were shaking. You were nervous, cold, wet and overall...scared. You usually weren't this afraid of anything, but you were worried about seeing Jack again. Gibbs was standing on the edge of the ship, looking over to you and Will. His mouth was wide open as he rushed to the captain's quarters. You chuckled, happy that you weren't the only startled one there. There was a board that would lead you onto the Pearl after a few short steps. In those few short steps your whole journey would have come to an end. Will smiled at you and led you to the bridge, looking across to the Pearl. Just as you were about to step onto the plank of wood, you turned to Will with a smile.

"Thankyou," you whispered. He smiled back and let go of your hand, putting the compass in your palm. He closed your fingers over the object and walked off; you were on your own now. You had tears in your eyes as you walked slowly across the board and onto the deck. When you jumped off, the crew was smiling back up at you. The Flying Dutchman was sailing off, Will at the helm. He looked over his shoulder to you, a smile on his face. You smiled back, thankful beyond words at what he had done. Looking around, you couldn't see Jack anywhere. But when you looked over to the stairs that lead inside the ship, the door was wide open and a figure was standing in the doorway.

"Jack?" you whispered. He stepped from the shadows, a smile on his face. It was Jack...right there in front of you. It had been so long since you had seen him...it was hard to tell that it was all reality. You walked over to him, tracing his face in your hands, he held onto your wrists gently, as if not bearing to let you go again. You guided your fingertips over his eyes, nose...lips. You stared into his hazel eyes, fixated at what you had before you. The moments you had spent with him flashed by...especially the kiss that the two of you had shared only a few nights ago. But it felt like there were years between then and now...you wanted him so badly. He seemed to know what you were thinking; he had the cheeky glint in his eyes that could only possibly mean one thing.

"Is this really happening?" you asked him. He chuckled and pulled you closer, a smile on his face.

"Only if you want it to," he replied. Your lips were only a centimetre from his...any closer and you wouldn't be able to contain your emotion for him. You couldn't hold it all in for much longer, you kissed him without a care in the world. He returned it; you could feel the smile on his lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck. A loud crack of thunder was echoing across the sky...the storm was following you home. You looked upwards, staring into the dark clouds that hovered above the ship. Rain slowly started to pour down, the beginning of the storm. Looking back at Jack, he was looking into your eyes. There was a smile on his face as he led you inside the ship and to his quarters.

"Let's get you out of that rain..."

* * *

**CrazyA: **AND THAT, MY FRIENDS, IS IT! Weak ending, I know...but still! YES! It's finally out fo the way!! Now I can write my other, more preferred stories (aka, my Dark Knight stuff) Thank you sooo much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
